Cloud the Hedgehog
Cloud The Hedgehog is a Guardian in the QtinqSpirits Universe, just like Rein and Snow . She primarily searching for true love, and on the side she is searching for rare wind patterns created from Chaos phenomenons and other energy sources, all while guarding her doorway to the multiverse. Background Rein was defeated and lost most of his power when a creature came through from the other side of his gate. Little did he know other Gate Guardians lost their power as well at the sametime he did. While Rein searches for the creature he suspects took his powers Cloud searches for an active guardian that is able to send her to the Gate Guardian Consol. Personality Cloud is an extremely low self esteemed individual, she is the most apologetic yet fearsome Guardian out there, when he faces off against a monster or demon she shows concern for it's safety until she or someone important or innocent (a small animal) is injured, after such an event she will go into a berserker rage, it's called Mood Change, Default Mode (which houses both Happy and sad modes.) and the last and most dangerous one, Rage. Regardless of which mood she is in, Cloud is considered one of the cutest guardians in existence. When Cloud isnt hunting for treasure, wind patterns or love she is very cheery, a happy go lucky girl, in her mood change - sad mood, she is often melancholy, and when in rage mood, she is extremely sexual toward the female sex and openly bisexual. While in rage mood, her attitude is selfish, and lustful, when she associates with someone she considers equal (her happy and sad mode considers them above her) she becomes extremely embarrassed, because of her bisexuality so she does this toward both male and female parties. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities High Level Energy User *The ability to manipulate massive amounts of energy. High Level Durability *The ability to take large amounts of damage with no ill-effects. Mood Change *Ability to increase one's power with each mood they are in. Orange Aerosol Wind Control *Based on the Orange Aerosol Attribute, one can change wind patterns surrounding one's self allowing flight. *Alternatively, this type of wind quickly wares down the surface of objects and organic material it comes into contract with. Energy Seeker *Capable of sensing energy. Increased Healing Factor *A much more capable healing factor than the already well known healing factor. Energy Attribute Cloud uses a supernatural power unknown to all called Orange Aerosol. This allows the user to create different types of storms with various levels of wind. Due to Cloud's Mood Change ability her available power is divided between the two, F0 - F1 - F2 Default Mode (which is both happy and sad.), F3 - F4 - F5 Rage Mode (primarily offensive, she attempts to kill her targets immediately.) Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. White Noise Dash *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the intensity of the White Noise power, it is far more dense than the original Spin Dash techniques. White Noise Drop *A Technique that allows the user to increase the density of the entire body or a limb while it is above the intended target and slam into them. White Noise Uppercut *A Technique that allows the user to cover their fist in White Noise energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion. White Noise Rush *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover themselves in White Noise energy, similar to the White Noise Dash, only the user as full access to all movements with incredible speeds and destructive capabilities. Energy Techniques White Noise Eater *A Technique that allows the user to create a suction with the vibration of the White Noise power and absorb other forms of energy. White Noise Javelin *A Technique that allows the user to create long throwing javelins with White Noise energy, the density of the energy can be changed to increase the destructive power. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise: Transmission *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise energy to form something similar to the famous, 'Chaos Control'. White Noise Frequency *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise vibrations, and constantly increase the frequency sounds it produces and send it into a target. White Noise: Sonic Boom *A Technique that allows the user to break the sound barrier using the White Noise energy and direct the blast at a target. White Noise Cutter *A Technique that allows the user to create multiple blades out of the White Noise energy. Notable places on the user would be; **Arms **Hands **Feet *This Technique is useable from a distance as long as the intended target is connect to the user, for explain, a tree is connected to the ground, the user may touch the ground and feed the technique into the ground and have blades come out of the tree. Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise Guardian Blade *A Technique that allows the user to channel a large portion of the White Noise energy into the shape/form of Rein's old Guardian Sword. Silent White Noise *A Technique that allows the user to create an aura of White Noise energy that completely erases all sound coming from the surrounded target and increases destructive damage. White Noise ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to release their super form and unlocks stronger enhanced energy techniques. For Rein it transforms him into Rein ZX. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **2+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Reverse ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to take the power that is needed to transform into a super form and completely sap the energy of any oncoming attack and fire it back at it's origin. Spatial Trap: White Force *A Technique that allows the user to distort space and trap targets within a spatial rip. White Force Matrix *A Technique that allows the user to cover themselves in incredibly strong White Force energy and fly toward a target at hypersonic speeds. Stage Two Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **3+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Dimension Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create a mass of dense White Force Spatial energy. This techinque has its own gravitational pull and is more than likley to draw surrounding objiects/persons/weaker energies toward it. *This techinque can be used to hit targets from a distance as well as close range. Special Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **4+ Chaos Emeralds **Strong Alternative power source White Force: Guardian Aura *A Technique that allows the user to release the absolute densest amount of White Force energy and cover themselves in it. With the release of such stronger energy, one can go beyond the already powerful super form. *Releasing this technique allows Rein ZX to become a Guardian again. Guardian Rein ZX. First Story: Chillverse 2.0 Story: Cloud also known as Female Cloud in the Chillverse. Is an ex-Gate Guardian a Rare Wind current anlysist. She is born to one of the bishops back in the Qtinqspirits Universe. She is extemely lively and happy alot of the time. She lost her Gate Guardianship when her gateway closed and sent her to the Chillverse with her then partner Rein, her synthesis fusion partner Snow was left behind. Cloud has been trapped in the Chillverse for three years and developed a relationship with Rein the Hedgehog. Second Story: Trivia *All Gate Guardians were given special training by The Gate Guardian Consol. *Cloud shares the top 6th Greatest Gate Guardian title with Snow. *Cloud knows who Snow is and finds her very beautiful. *Cloud knows what Rein looks like. *Cloud is madly in love with Rein. *Cloud believes Rein doesn't know of her existence. *Cloud is one of the top 10 Guardian Warriors. *Cloud witnessed only one of Rein's battle during the tournament due to constant arguing with her older sister over her low self esteem. *Cloud desires love over everything else, someone who will treat her right. *Cloud is a closet bisexual. *Cloud is extremely open about her bisexualaty when in Rage Mode. *Cloud and Snow hold the title of 6th greatest because they defeated the same number of enemies in the survival portion and both failed to defeat the 5th greatest. *Cloud is considered very intelligent. *Cloud has a love for strange wind patterns all over Mobius. *In total there are 25 Guardians, not all positions are filled. Quotes Category:Guardians Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Neutral